Tyrosh
Tyrosh is one of the nine principle Free Cities of Essos, and is located on an island, just west of the Disputed Lands. It is ruled by an Archon, who is chosen from amongst the wealthy and powerful of the city. Layout Tyrosh is defended from both land and sea by its island-based location, and the two layers of high walls. The outer walls, around two-thirds the height of the inner, fused black dragonstone walls, are hewn from grey-brick, and are wide enough for ten men to march abreast atop. The city itself is split roughly into five districts, each area united by a common purpose, history or location. * The Harbour District - Built around the port and bays in which the sea snails that facilitated the growth from Valyrian outpost to Free City, the Harbour District serves as the entry point of most visitors to the city. On the northern aspect of the harbour the Tyroshi fleet can be found in all its strength, watched over those stationed in the Bleeding Tower, a spiralling construction of pale red stone that towers over the harbour. Within the Harbour District the most popular alehouses, inns and brothels can be found. * The Market District - West of the Harbour District and further towards the centre of the city, the Market District is the home of the Grand Bazaar, which, in contrast to the claims of the residents of Pentos, is considered the largest market in all of the Free Cities. Items common and rare can be found within the Great Bazaar, for those with appropriate currency. It is also a popular location for the cutpurses, thieves and vagabonds of the city, and is thus patrolled by guards in an attempt to quell crime in the area. * The Martial District - Spread along the southern wall, the Martial District borders the Market District to the north, the Harbour District to the east, and the Common and Golden Districts to the west. Found within are the barracks of the city guards, the shipyards in which the Tyroshi fleet is continuously repairs, strengthened and expanded, and the forges of dozens of blacksmiths. For every helm and blade created for the Bazaar, it is said that two more are made for the heads and scabbards of the protectors of the city. * The Common District - The largest of the five districts, the Common District serves primarily as housing for the mass of Tyrosh's population. Located in the north-west aspect of the city, it takes up nearly a third of the landmass within the twin walls, and is home to hovels and houses for the commonfolk, whether they be minor merchants or tavern-owners, carpenters or masons. Throughout the streets inns and pillowhouses can be found, as well as bakers, armourers and cordwainers who serve the population around them. * The Golden District - Sharing both name and purpose to that of the Golden District in Pentos, the region in Tyrosh is the smallest, but the most lavish. Home of the wealthiest and most powerful merchants of Tyrosh, as well as the site of the Archon's Palace. Locations of particular note * The Bleeding Tower - Found on the northern aspect of the Harbour District, the Bleeding Tower watches over both the port, and the entrance into the wharves and quays themselves. The Bleeding Tower is the tallest building in the Free City, the pale red stone pockmarked with arrow slits and murderholes. * The Fountain of the Drunken God - Located within the Market District, the Fountain of the Drunken God is a popular performance location for the performers of the city hoping to earn the coin of passersby with song, acting or humour. Visitors can expect to see jugglers, mummers' shows and musicians alike. * The Archon's Palace - Built at the heart of the Golden District, the Archon's Palace has a set of black-stone walls of its own, behind which gardens, pools and fountains filled with flowers, hedges and trees from across Essos and the Summer Isles can be found, as well as flocks of brightly coloured peacocks and parrots. In contrast to the dark walls that surround it, the Palace itself is carved from pale stone, chased in gold and bronze. Timeline of Events * 115BA - Start of the Century of Blood. Dragonlord Families that survived the Doom are slowly killed by disgruntled residents of the Free Cities hoping to revoke the sense of ownership carried by the Dragonlords due to their Valyrian heritage. * 23BA - News reaches Tyrosh that Volantis is preparing an invasion force intended to conquer the city. Requesting aid from the neighbours, a fleet arrives for Pentos to reinforce the Tyroshi defence, but the supposed invasion force never appears. * 14BA - Tyroshi and Pentoshi magisters petition the last remaining Dragonlords, House Targaryen of Dragonstone to assist in their efforts against Volantis, although there is no immediate answer from the other side of the Narrow Sea. * 8BA - The sellsword company the Brazen Titans is founded at a tavern in the Harbour District of the city. * 93AA - Upon the appointment of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr, the Volantenes once again press their claim over the Free Cities of Essos, marching west with a mighty army. They set up watchtowers and fortresses along the Orange Shore as they push for the Disputed Lands. * 94AA - The attack on the town of Achissa, on the southern coast of the Disputed Lands gains the attention of the Three Daughters. The city of Lys, who hold dominion over the walled town, march an army to meet the forces of Triarch Aerys, but are beaten back. The town is sacked, and Volantis continues to strengthen its claim over Essos by claiming much of the Disputed Lands. * 95AA - When the city of Pelosse is attacked in the continuing Volantene conquest, the cities of Tyrosh and Myr agree to offer their assistance in removing the Volantene presence in the Disputed Lands. The city is sacked before a response can be achieved, but the forming of the Triarchy's joint army marked the change of politics in the region. * 96AA - After a series of successful campaigns since the sacking of Pelosse by the Volantenes, the united force of the Triarchy finally expels the armies of the Tiger Triarch Aerys Maegyr from the Disputed Lands following the Battle of the Borderlands. Casualties to both sides numbered in the tens of thousands, but the conflict is remembered more for marking the official start of the 'eternal alliance' of the Triarchy of the Three Daughters, united through desire for prosperity, instead of need through an external threat. * 97AA - The Myrish general Craghas Drahar invades the Stepstones, claiming all of the major isles barring the Isle of Serpents and Dustspear through use of the Myrish navy. Earning the moniker Crabfeeder for the brutality with which he dealt with the pirates he found upon the isles, his actions were praised by that of the Kings and Lords of Westeros. However, it took little more than a decade before he and his Tyroshi and Lyseni companions started to increase the tolls they demanded for safe passage further and further to levels far in excess of that requested by the pirates he had slain. * 99AA - Lys begins to raid ships passing through the Stepstones, selling those captured into the slave trade. Nobleborn Westerosis pay for their passage in costs equivalent to what could be garnered at the fleshmarkets of Slaver's Bay. * 106AA - The Storm-King Rolland I Durrandon of Storm's End wages war on the Triarchy in response to the inhibitory charges associated with passing through the Stepstones, although is bested by the superior naval strength of the Triarchy. Support comes from an unlikely ally in the Velaryons and Celtigars, who have also suffered at the hands of the heavy tariffs demanded by Craghas. Within two years, the joint Westerosi forces have relinquished Triarchy control of all but Pryr and Highwatch. * 107AA - The joint fleets of the Stormlands and the Kingdom of the Claw take Bloodstone, the Veiled Isle, Redwater and Grey Gallows in a series of successful campaigns against the Triarchy. * 108AA - The isles of Guardian and Golden Heaven are captured by the Velaryon fleet, and promptly reclaimed by the Triarchy. The two isles exchanges hands four times over the course of 108AA, and are held at one point by the Pirate-Lord Dagon "Dead-Eyes" who exploiting the fighting between the two competing parties to claim the isles for himself. * 109AA - By the middle of 109AA, the Triarchy had lost control of all of the Stepstones barring Pryr and Highwatch to the navies of the Storm King and the Kingdom of the Claw following numerous battles throughout the isles. * 110AA - Following the loss of the Stepstones to the Westerosis that rose up against the Triarchy, the Tyroshi general Racallio Ryndoon, having visited Sunspear to arrange a deal with House Martell, arrives at Bloodstone with a fresh fleet and army, quickly smashing that left by Storm King and Crab King to watch over the isles. Within three moons, Triarchy control over the Stepstones had been reinstated, sparking further conflicts which raged near continuously for three years more. * 113 AA - The Storm King and Houses of the Kingdom of the Claw are finally forced out of the Stepstones by the joint efforts of the Triarchy and their Martell allies, who lay claim to Dustspear as part of their payment for their involvement. The victory is celebrated for a moon straight throughout Myr, Tyrosh and Lys, paid for by the newly raised tariffs placed on the vessels passing through the isles. * 121AA - As predicted by the Pentoshi, the Triarchy march an army north, pushing past the border of Pentos' and Myr's territory at Long Lake. Taking the small town of Anlos, located just southwest of Long Lake, the Triarchy starts to fortify and expand the settlement, intending to use it as a staging point for the rest of invasion. * 124AA - Following the fall of Anlos in 121AA, the Pentoshi Flatlands are plagued by fighting and war. Moons pass without conflict, a seemed cessation of the aggression, before erupting once more in spectacular fashion. Pentos once again looks to assistance from Braavos, but the Sealord Adaryrio Ostaris is slow to respond, if truly at all. * 127AA - The Siege of Pentos begins, when Triarchy forces finally reach the Free City after a series of campaigns of varied success. The Sunrise Town is sacked by the Tyroshi commander Sallano Ormyr, who orders his men to prepare to starve the city out. A Myrish fleet arrives to blockade the Bay of Pentos, further isolating the Free City. * 128AA - The Siege of Pentos continues into its second year. Some amongst the commanders of the Triarchy grow restless and march south to seek glory elsewhere, but the Tyroshi Sallano Ormyr remains resolute. * 129AA - As the Siege of Pentos extends into its third year, Pentos once again pleas for assistance from Braavos. Where the last Sealord was lax, Adros Eranin is instead motivated to guard against the threat the Triarchy pose, and thus pledges Braavosi support against them. An army of sellswords meets with the men of the Triarchy outside the walls of Pentos, forcing them into retreat towards Long Lake. Preparations are made for the Braavosi fleet to sail south, and smash the Triarchy's own navy, but the latter are caught at the Battle of the Gullet two moons later. * 130AA - The Battle of the Gullet. Having been forced back by Triarchy forces two decades prior, the Crab King Aethen I Celtigar sought a weapon to use against the joint Tyroshi-Myrish-Lyseni armies. Having located a dragon egg upon the isle of Dragonstone, he seeks out individuals of claimed mystical abilities from across the Known World, and by some miracle, manages to hatch the egg. Riding into battle upon the young dragon, his brother Aemon I Celtigar strikes at the Triarchy navy as the sail north to preemptively attack a Braavosi fleet bound south. Aethen and his dragon are slain in the fighting, and although the Triarchy claims victory, it is a truly pyrrhic one for all their losses. * 131AA - In the aftermath of the Battle of the Gullet, the last of the Triarchy's fleet, now commanderless after the death of Sharako Lohar of Lys at the hands of King Aemon I Celtigar is caught offguard by a Braavosi navy. Those few ships that survived the Battle of the Gullet are quickly broken by the Sealord's vessels, and are scattered across the Narrow Sea. * 133AA - Following the marriage of his sister to the Archon of Tyrosh, Lysandro Rogare started to title himself First Magister for Life. Such a title proved grievous to the people of Lys, who were quick to rise up against the Rogares. Lysandro was slain in the streets, and the slow decline of the Rogare Family began. * 134AA - After the death of Lysandro Rogare and his wife, the sister of the Archon of Tyrosh, conflict starts to brew between Lys and Tyrosh. Fighting breaks out in the Stepstones between the members of the Triarchy, although few have many men or ships to commit to the conflict following the devastating losses at Pentos and the Battle of the Gullet against the Celtigars. * 136AA - When Myr declares war of Tyrosh over claims of dominion of the city of Pelosse, the Triarchy is considered to have come to a definitive end. After the fall of the city to a sellsword-bolstered Myrish army, the Tyroshi sue for peace, but the agreement is naught compared to that of the alliance afforded to them years prior. * 137AA - The famed Tyroshi captain Racallio Ryndoon sails to the Stepstones upon the collapse of the Triarchy. He claims the isles of Guardian, Golden Haven and Highwatch, ruling over them for nearly a decade before being slain in a conflict involving the Burning Fleet. * 145AA - At the Battle of Highwatch, the famed Tyroshi captain Racallio Ryndroon, hero of the Triarchy's efforts in the Stepstones over three decades prior, is slain by the Commander of the Burning Fleet. Ryndroon's pirate kingdom collapses in his wake. * 207AA - Vyrio Lashare is chosen as Archon of the city after the death of Marlos Adarys. Vyrio is remembered as the Archon responsible for resisting Braavosi attempts to set up a trade colony in the Stepstones during the year of 218AA. * 218AA - The Braavosi attempt to set up a trading colony of Scarwood, in the Stepstones, much to the irritation of the Tyroshi and Lyseni. The Archon at the time, Vyrio Lashare hires the Wolves on the Wind to attack the colonists, then denies Tyroshi involvement upon the rage of the Sealord. The Braavos abandon their efforts in the Stepstones. * 273AA - When Archon Lazar Pahrys dies during the struggles for the control of Myr, many within the city are quick to blame the Sealord for the death, making claims of assassination to weaken the city in preparation for Braavosi invasion. Although not widely disclosed by the family, it was later established his cause of death was a particularly virulent pox obtained from a bedslave in a pillowhouse he was liken to visit frequently. * 292AA - The Archon of Tyrosh sends trade convoys to every Kingdom with a border on the Narrow Sea, from the Principality of Dorne to the North itself, seeking new trade routes with the many Kings of Westeros. Both the Martells and Durrandons are particularly welcoming of the proposals. * 298AA - The Archon of Tyrosh maintains that it was the strong navy of the Free City that dissuaded the approach of the Braavosi warships after the fall of Myr to the armies of the Sealord in 258AA. Bolstered by the agreement reached with the Nahohr family of Lys, famed shipbuilders, the naval strength of Tyrosh is thought to be one of few capable of standing up to the purple-hulled warships of Braavos, should the day come when such action is demanded. Despite the militarisation, relations between the Alliance of the Narrow Sea and Tyrosh have remained largely cordial over the years, although trade agreements are inclined to be curt and lacking upon the discussion of the continued slave trade within the city. The Tyroshi also enjoy good relations with the Principality of Dorne and the Storm King of the Storm's End. Category:Tyrosh Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities